Una simple decisión
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: "...Hay personas a las que uno no olvida... personas que el tiempo no borra...- Ron continuó la caricia que inició en su pelo, hasta su mejilla y la miró con firmeza y serenidad- Y tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saberlo..." ONESHOT NAVIDEÑO un poco tarde


**UNA SIMPLE DECISIÓN**

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era víspera de Navidad nuevamente. Había pasado un largo y tedioso año, en tan sólo un pestañar. Estaba en el bar que funcionaba debajo de su departamento. Hermione estaba casi acostada sobre la barra, con el gran vaso de lo que fuera que tomaba, aferrado firmemente a su mano. Su codo izquierdo apoyaba con desgano en la barra, y su mano sostenía con labor, su pesada y cansina cabeza. Aunque sus rulos estaban bien definidos, como hechos a intención, estaba algo despeinada. Su rostro estaba bien maquillado, pero tenía los ojos brillosos. Vestía un vestido de noche negro que se ataba al cuello y dejaba al descubierto su espalda. Era corto, por la mitad de sus muslos.

Vio venir un hombre. Ya era el quinto que se acercaba en menos de dos horas, y ella se preguntaba si no prestarían atención a todos los que ya había despachado. Y en tal caso, ¿por qué se seguían acercando? ¿No veían acaso, las lágrimas en su rostro? Ella lo miró y le negó con la cabeza. Tomó su celular, e inició la simulación de rutina. El hombre resopló y se fue. Hermione guardó su celular. Miró la hora.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- susurró una familiar voz, a sus espaldas- ¿O vas a rechazarme como a aquel inocente caballero?

Hermione, sin moverse, miró por encima del hombro. Sintió que las escasas partículas de luz ambarina que levitaban a su alrededor, se concentraban con enorme rapidez, en su corazón, irradiando un calor sobrecogedor en él. Ese calor comenzó a esparcirse poco a poco por cada nervio de su cuerpo.

-Siempre hay espacio para un viejo amigo- se giró y lo miró de lleno. Ron le sonrió. No había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses- Gracias por venir. Hacía mucho que no te veía- lo abrazó sin pudor. Las lágrimas por fin se liberaron y comenzó a llorar en silencio y sin vergüenza.

-Lamento no haberte dedicado más tiempo- Acarició sus cabellos. Ambos cerraron los ojos para sentirse- Quizás debí estar más tiempo contigo, no ha sido fácil para ti. Pero has sobrevivido como la mejor, cariño.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Y para qué me citaste?- ella se separó y lo miró fijamente. Ron le limpió las lágrimas.

-He estado muy deprimida.

-Lo sé. Harry me contó... Es natural- dijo con pesar. Él le indicó que se sentara y luego se sentó al lado- Eran tus padres, Herms.

-Luego de reflexionar un año entero...- suspiró- sobre lo corta que es la vida...

-No hablemos de eso- ella intentó mantener la compostura. Tomó su vaso y miró el líquido.

-Estuve pensando en la muerte.

-Herms...

-Si muero, no habría hecho todo- lo miró- No quiero irme sin haberlo hecho todo.

-No irás a ningún lado.

-No lo entiendes- dejó el vaso negando con la cabeza. Luego se levantó y tomó su mano para que él la imitara- Sé todo lo que tengo que saber- dijo entonces, aludiendo a otro tema, y cambiando su mirada por completo- Sé cuáles son tus riesgos, sé que estás comprometido- Lo miró con ternura, acarició suavemente su mejilla. Ron la miró, entendiendo todo y dándole paso a que hablara- He estado pensando que podría morir mañana- le susurró, miró sus labios- Y no hubiera hecho nada provechoso en mi vida, sino te hubiera sentido al menos una vez...- se acercó a él- No te pido que seas infiel- rozó sus labios con un dedo- no te pido que me quieras...- lo miró, abstraída- pero concédeme una noche, y mañana moriré feliz.

Ron la miró fijamente, su expresión casi no había variado. Luego miró su hombro desnudo y lo acarició con suavidad.

-Nada va a pasarte, cariño- le aseguró suavemente él.

-No me prohíbas mi último deseo, por favor- él la miró fijamente, como batallando internamente- Ron, ¿qué harías tú si sólo te quedara un día de vida?- él no respondió- Si dejarías todo tal cual está, entonces te ruego vayas a tu casa, con tu novia, no arruines algo tan hermoso...- luego se acercó más a él- pero si... por casualidad te arrepientes de dejar pasar algunas oportunidades, o, simplemente te da curiosidad algún "¿Y si hubiera...?" entonces...- ella encogió los hombros y tomó su mano.

Ron continuó en silencio algunos segundos. Ella lo cuestionaba con la mirada. Las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a tensionarse levemente hasta formar una brillante y sincera sonrisa. Él asintió.

La castaña, mitad sorprendida, mitad ilusionada, dejó escapar la última lágrima proveniente del antaño estado depresivo. Ron metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un billete, lo dejó sobre la barra. Tomó la mano de la castaña y la dirigió fuera del local.

* * *

><p>Ambos estaban desnudos, sobre la cama de la castaña. Él la abrazaba con un mínimo símbolo de posesión, inconciente. Ella reposaba su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.<p>

-No me refería a esto ¿sabes?- él sonrió, asintiéndo- Sé que tienes un impecable record de fidelidad, no soy quién para quitarte eso.

-No es cierto- sólo dijo. Los años lo habían convertido en un hombre de pocas palabras, pero sabía cuáles decir y en qué momento- Nunca fui completamente fiel si por las noches pensaba en otra mujer- ella se sorprendió. Lo miró, apoyando su mentón en el pecho de él.

-¿Siempre?

-A menudo.

-¿Por qué?- él acariciaba su pelo en pausados y rítmicos movimientos.

-Porque hay personas a las que uno no olvida... personas que el tiempo no borra...- Ron continuó la caricia que inició en su pelo, hasta su mejilla y la miró con firmeza y serenidad- Y tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saberlo- ella sintió un nudo en la garganta- Como si festejar una fiesta con mis padres, pudiera hacerte olvidar de los tuyos... es simplemente imposible- ella asintió, melancólica. Hermione volvió a apoyar su mejilla en el pecho. Suspiró hondamente.

Por uno segundos, ella se dejó llevar por la letanía de los altibajos respiratorios del pelirrojo. Aquella sensación era sobrecogedora. Él continuó acariciando su pelo.

-¿Qué harás mañana?- le preguntó Ron, con cautela.

-No me interesa mucho. Tenía un sólo plan, pero comencé a ponerlo en duda- él prefirió no preguntar. Muy en el fondo, sabía a qué se refería.

-Si te dijera que... me gustaría pasar el día contigo...- ella volvió a mirarlo.

-Pero es navidad- él asintió- ¿Que festeje contigo y con Raquel?- Ron bajó la mirada y comenzó a acariciar su hombro como al pasar. Se encogió de hombros.

- Tenía un sólo plan, pero comencé a ponerlo en duda.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que tengo ganas de pasar esta navidad contigo.

-Pues... no lo sé. No estóy con aires de festejos, no pensaba festejar la navidad.

-Entonces no festejemos nada- la miró- O al menos, nada tan superficial como navidad. No sé, festejemos que estamos con vida- le sonrió con sugerencia. Ella pareció algo atormentada, como si Ron le recriminara sus pensamientos.

-No me siento agradecida con la vida- soltó en un susurro- Al menos no hasta ahora- lo miró nuevamente- pero esto no puede durar lo suficiente como para que esté agradecida.

Ron bajó la mirada. Sentía una leve impotencia al no conseguir que ella fuera feliz por un solo instante.

-Yo, en cambio- comenzó- no podría estar tan agradecido como hoy- sonrió melancólico y luego la miró- Uno se despierta todos los días con la incertidumbre de no saber qué sucedera, y sin embargo, no disfruta de la incógnita. Tú me hiciste disfrutar la incógnita de éste día como el de ningún otro.

-¿Y cómo lo logré?- él sonrió ampliamente.

-Preguntando- sostuvo su mirada con cierto misterio- Ayer me preguntaste si podíamos vernos hoy- sonrió de nuevo- Es increíble, pero una pregunta te puede cambiar la vida.

Hermione sonrió por primera vez sin rastro de melancolía en sus facciones, y aquella sonrisa iluminó la esperanza del joven. Afirmó la fé que en un principio lo llevó a encontrarse con ella. Tenía fé en ser capaz de ayudarla, en evitar aquello que Harry le había confesado que temía que ella hiciera.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo?- él asintió, retomando las caricias de su pelo- Mañana no pensaba hacer nada más que... abandonarme- sus ojos se nublaron- La depresión que vivencié la última temporada, no es propia de ningún sano juicio y... pensé seriamente ponerle fin- carraspeó a modo de disculpa.

Ron se quedó mirándola fijamente, dándole su tiempo. La atrajo con dulzura y la besó pausadamente. Ambos cerraron los ojos entregándose a la paz de los brazos ajenos. Ron sintió la cálida humedad de sus lágrimas. Algunos segundos después, él se separó, y volvió a sumergirse en el fulgor de sus ojos miel.

-Lo sé- confesó- Harry me confesó que temía por ti. Y cuando me llamaste ayer, no me quedaron dudas. ¿Sabes porqué acepté encontrarme contigo?- ella negó con la cabeza- porque por un segundo sentí que sería la última vez que te vería. Me invadió la desolación. No quiero volver a sentir eso nunca más- dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas del rostro de Hermione- Hoy estoy aquí contigo porque lo único que sé, es qué NO quiero que suceda mañana. Y lo que NO quiero, es que estes lejos de mí.

Hermione lo abrazó con una fuerza que desconoció como propia. Se aferró a él por un impulso que no había sentido nunca antes. Y la opresión que a menudo sentía en el pecho, la retorción de su corazón que solía imaginarse, comenzó a ceder levemente, con plena naturalidad. Las cosas estaban funcionando por la única razón que... debían funcionar.

-Gracias por venir esta noche, Ron. No tenía derecho a sacarte de tu casa en vísperas de navidad.

-No lo hubiera abandonado todo por nada menos que tu compañía- le devolvió el abrazo, rodeándola.

-¿Todo?- le preguntó, ilusionada. El besó sus cabellos.

-Todo- asintió- Tal me pareció que no tenía todo lo que deseaba en la vida. Si yo llegaba a morir mañana, sin habernos consetido un 'hoy', tampoco habría sido una vida productiva- ella sonrió sintiendo la dulce presencia de la dicha, aquella que durante tanto tiempo la había abandonado.

Varios minutos mantuvieron el silencio. Ella gozaba de la nueva calidez que su cuerpo sentía, de esa nueva e inocente alegría. Él, por su parte, sentía la dicha que ella emanaba y le sumaba la propia, de haber sido capaz de otorgarle un día más.

-¿Sabes algo, Ron?- besó su pecho y lo miró. Tenía las facciones renovadas- Pienso que quizás sea lindo hacer algo mañana- él sonrió con sinceridad- Después de todo, es navidad.

-Claro que sí. Será una fabulosa navidad- la besó.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cortísimo. Era sólo una idea. ¿Qué les pareció? <strong>

**Besos. **


End file.
